scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravel Pit
Gravel Pit is an an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He appears to be a stronger relative of Sand Dune, and Gregory & co. encounter this foe during their travels in Devil's Gorge. Physical Appearance Gravel Pit is similar to his relatives, but with some differences. He appears to be a rocky Shoulder Golem that has a sharp mound on his forehead, golden feet and eyes, and rock-like shoulders. Development Gravel Pit was based off Corkpedite, as well as the unused enemy named Pile Driver from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Stats Note: These are the stats for Gravel Pit in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Also, the stats for its body (named Pebble) is shown here as well because this enemy has two parts. Attacks Gravel Pit mainly attacks Gregory & co. differently than their weaker relative by stomping their feet three times, then spiting out a rock. It also does some special moves, such as Aftershock, Silver Stones, Crystal Drop, Disable, and Solidify. Aftershock is already used and learned by Gravil Pit's weaker relative, Sand Dune, which creates a weak quake, damaging all party members except the user. Silver Stones drops silver colored stones on the target, causing the Fear status. Crystal Drop can create a crystal that drops on one target, triggering the Flinch status. Disable is often learned by some enemies, which prevents an opposite party member from using special attacks for six turns. Solidify is learned by various enemies, which boosts their Defense stats by one level. Just like its weaker relative, it also shares the same weakness with its body, Pebble, which is ice. It also similars the same counterattacking process as Sand Dune. When Gregory and co. defeat the body (Pebble) first, the head counterattacks by spitting chunks of rock at them. It also works for its body (Pebble), which uses Self-Destruct if Gregory and co. don't take it out quickly. Like its weaker relative, even if Greogry & co. don't defeat both parts, they'll still gain Experience Points. Gravel Pit is also considered a powerful enemy, making them a threat during battles and in Devil's Gorge. He has great Attack and Defense, but low Special Attack and Special Defense, as well as being slow. It is best using special attacks to take this enemy out, such as using Ice and Icelia's special ice attacks. A stronger relative of Gravel Pit and Sand Dune is named Amethyst, which Gregory & co. will fight later on in Burrow Volcano. There is an even stronger relative of the three, which is named Carat, whom Gregory & co. will only encounter at the Challenge Tower. The difference is that Carat appears as carat-shaped golem, having shard-like feet, lock-gripped shoulders, and blue eyes. Trivia *Gravel Pit's Mind Thought can relate to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Adress, which he used during the American Civil War. *The body's (Pebble's) Mind Thought somewhat dislikes its own life, possibly by being on Gravel Pit for a long time. *Gravel Pit is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shoulder Golems Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies